


A Nice Day For Revenge

by eyemeohmy



Series: Sparkeater Froid AU [2]
Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers: Shattered Glass
Genre: Alternate Universe, Cannibalism, Darkfic, Gen, Headcanon, Mild Gore, Sparkeaters, Violence, canon character death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-23
Updated: 2015-07-23
Packaged: 2018-04-10 19:50:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4405220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eyemeohmy/pseuds/eyemeohmy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I just," he sighed, sitting his full, new glass of Morobishi Gem aside, "really hate when people get my name wrong." Sequel to <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/4351220">Metamorphosis</a>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Nice Day For Revenge

**Author's Note:**

> Sequel to [Metamorphosis](http://archiveofourown.org/works/4351220).
> 
> Headcanon with characters, woo. I keep forgetting a spark is called ember. I'm also calling sparkeaters cybervore(s) since it fits better. Yes, it's an alternate name for sparkeaters, not one made up. LOTS of headcanon used, too.
> 
> Dedicted to robo-hunter-chaim. :3

Rung wasn't known to frequent Swerve's bar. Just wasn't his scene. 

The place was always loud and raucous; at least one fight broke out every night, usually resulting in someone occupying the brig, Magnus enforcing his rather cruel and unusual punishments, and Ratchet getting to play with the unlucky sod in the worst condition. It was messy, obnoxious, and there was a strange odor permeating the air that Rung knew came from something only legal in five galaxies--their home galaxy not included.

But tonight Rung was in a particularly good mood. He'd had a break through with one of his patients. Both mentally and physically. The guy was more obedient just as he was temporarily paralyzed. Magnus thanked Rung with that hideous faceplate of his--the mech never got it replaced, not after Optimus ripped it off for his insubordination. Maybe it was shame, or laziness, but Rung was curious. He would ask Magnus one day--maybe when he was disoriented or sedated after a good fight. More pliable and quick to open then.

Regardless, Rung swept by Swerve's to order himself a tall glass of engex. No ordinary engex, no--special stuff only the higher-ups and superiors were allowed to drink. They called it Morobishi Gem, brewed from the Autobot-conquered alien world Karashi Delta. Nautica had made the mistake of trying to steal the supply for herself the first week on board. She almost got away with it. Instead she lost her right hand and had to walk around the next few weeks wearing a hook that Ratchet thought was hilariously appropriate for "the pirate."

Swerve served him, no questions asked. He knew better than that. Rung also knew he'd start running his mouth the moment he left the bar. Rung was above gossip, so it never really bothered him. Let Swerve whine and moan--it's all he did when he wasn't planning some sadistic pranks or getting kicked around.

Rung crossed the bar, largely ignored by the other patrons. An intense game of cyber poker was taking place between a group of five and ten spectators; everyone else kept to themselves or their small company. He smiled at the tall glass in his hands--the engex was a pretty gold color with flecks of silver and a brim top-coat of smooth white foam. One glass of this could knock Magnus on his ass.

The psychotherapist was excited to get back to his quarters and enjoy his drink nice and slowly, savoring every sip, but the moment he reached the exit--

"Whoops."

Hard weight knocked Rung aside, spilling a few good swallow-fulls of the engex on the floor. Rung stood straight, glancing down at the gold liquid puddling at his feet. Then, he turned to look at the mech who "accidentally" bumped into him.

Shock had that shit-eating grin on his face. "Sorry about that, doc," he snickered. "But you don't wanna waste that precious engex, do you?" He snatched the glass from Rung's hands before he could even speak a word. "Better lick it up!" With that, he shoved Rung onto his knees with his free hand, guffawing.

All activities and chattering ceased. Everyone's wide optics were trained on the confrontation at the door. Some looked terrified, others amused. Excited to see where this was going. Skids leaned over and whispered in Tailgate's audiol, placing a bet on Shock as the winner. Tailgate was quick to disagree but offered a hushed, "You're on."

"It certainly is a waste; a tragic one at that," Rung agreed, and he stood, smiling. He brushed off his knees and held out his hand. "But, I am quite seasoned at accepting loss. Now, if you don't mind...?"

Shock snorted. "Yeah, sure, but first lemme..." He knocked back a huge swallow of the engex. Someone audibly gasped. He nearly downed half of it before shoving the glass back in Rung's tiny hands. He grinned like he'd been rubbing his face in manure again--wiped the foam from his mouth with the back of his hand. "Thanks, Rune. Really appreciate it."

Rung just smiled and nodded. "You can pay me back later," he said.

Shock laughed. "Sure thing." He swaggered over to the bar, Swerve still appalled.

Rung walked out of the bar. The door closed behind him. His fingers tightened around the hilt of the glass, squeezing--his grip loosened and he headed to his hab-suite, humming to himself.

\---

Shock was completely, utterly shit-faced when he left Swerve's bar two hours later.

He was still laughing as he swayed through the ship, weaving down to the engine room. A cluster of mechs swarmed him the moment Rung left, telling him he was stupid to "challenge" Rung, and that Rung was "dangerous," despite how weak he looked. Shock was hardly afraid, even when a few Autobots told him of their personal encounters with the therapist when they had upset him. They were quite convincing in how scary they sounded, but Shock still wasn't buying it.

Rung might have been some big-wig manipulative weasel who got under Rodimus and Magnus's plating, but not him.

Shock bumped clumsily against bulkheads and equipment before making his way to the final resting place of his dearly departed brother. Half of Ore's face and parts of his limbs were still stuck in the thick wall, atoms scrambled with the steel and metal. His optics weren't visible, but most of that gaping look of terror was.

"Serves ya right, ya idiot," Shock sneered. It was his customary greeting. He liked visiting with his brother every once in a while. "Yer easier to deal with like this," he snickered, plopping down with a hard and heavy grunt. He never liked his brother all that much--sibling rivalry, they called it--but they still worked well together.

Shock didn't miss Ore, really. And it didn't bother him no one had tried carving out his viscera from the wall and put him to "proper" rest.

"Today was boring as Hell. This quest is turnin' out to be a bunch of scrap." Shock removed a flask from under his chestplate. He took a hard gulp. "Yer better off dead, trust me."

Shock didn't hear the door across the room open, the low creak smothered by the growl of running engines and hiss of steam. It closed slowly and quietly.

"You're probably livin' it up in the Pit. Causin' nothing but trouble." Shock raised his flask to him. "Kinda miss fighting with you. Y'know, as partners."

 _tik-tik-klik--tik-tik-tik-klik_ \--the pitter-patter of thin, sharp steel moving across the floor, slow and cautious around the machines. _tik-tik-klik_. Maneuvering with grace, pacing itself. _tik-tik-klik._

"Yer ember's probably boilin' in some lava, though. You were a baaaad bot," Shock snickered, shaking his head and taking another gulp. "But, hey." He stood, approaching the walled remains of his brother. Held up the flask. "Have one on me, buddy. Cheers." He then turned the flask over, spilling energon in Ore's gaping half-mouth. It only slid free to the ground, and Shock stepped back, laughing obnoxiously at his petty joke.

A lean shadow crossed above Shock's head behind him, moving to join the mass of blackness hovering over the generators above. He heard two loud _tonks_ of something semi-heavy landing, however, and turned, blinking up into the empty air. He saw nothing--no one.

Shock shrugged and swigged on his flask. "Place is pretty creepy, though," he said. "Hate to be _stuck_ down here." He laughed again, a little lighter this time, and a pair of glowing yellow eyes--one wide with plating melted away, the other narrow--watched him from the shadows, crawling closer along the top of the generators.

"Y'know, though, I ran into that annoyin' little orange guy," Shock said to his brother's remains. He grumbled into the barrel of his flask. "Pompous weakling. Bet a hand gun would be too heavy for hi--"

The low hissing noise did not belong to the generators, or any of the machines, Shock knew that much. Shock drew his flask away, turning his head quickly to the source of the menacing sound. It was coming from the shadows hanging above the wall-mounted generators. He grumbled to himself. "Hate this fraggin' place..." He went to take a drink from his flask--now coated in a thin layer of green coolant. It fizzed and burned, eating away the metal object like acid.

Shock gasped, pitching the flask across the engine room. He shook his hand, ridding himself a few drops of the burning fluid. "What the H... ell..." It just occurred to him then, and, though afraid, he forced himself to slowly look up above him.

The cybervore shrieked, extending out its long arms, and pouncing on top of Shock. Shock screamed and scrambled, running in circles, the cybervore holding on tightly and lashing him with its tentacles. It bit down into the crook of his neck and shoulder, sunk in fangs and roughly yanked out a chunk of armor, mesh plating, and sparking circuits.

Shock snarled in pain. He shoved the cybervore off and stumbled away, nearly falling over. The cybervore stood on all fours, chewing and tugging apart its new toy. And Shock instantly recognized who this was--or who it had been--

"Your... Rung! F-Froid!" Shock gasped. He had heard stories about Rung's cybervore, but surely they wouldn't allow such a dangerous beast--

Froid tossed the chunk aside and lunged at Shock again. Shock equipped his gun, but a tentacle coiled around its edge and wrenched it free. The tentacle squeezed and squeezed until crushing the gun in a loud crunch.

"Back off, you diseased, rejected, ugly sunnava...!" Shock tried to hold his ground, look tough, while slowly making his way to the door.

Froid extended his bottom jaw, mouth opening inhumanely wide. His cry was sharp and shrill and sent cold chills up Shock's backstrut. Shock made a beeline for the door, huffing and puffing. Froid twisted around and trampled after him. Shock grabbed for his second gun, but Froid threw his broken one at his hand, successfully knocking it to the ground.

Shock was nearing the door now. Suddenly, in a flash of blue and white, Froid hopped and leaped over a few machines and generators, dropping down to land right in front of Shock. It was only the monster keeping him from the door, from safety. Shock slowly backed away, hands raised, as he considered his options.

"Nice cybervore, niiiiice cyberrrr," Shock tittered. His smile was soggy and weak. "Do you want a treat? N-Not my ember, but I know someone else's you might liiiike~"

Froid slowly moved in, shoulders rolling, all three spiked tentacles raised and pointed at Shock like a scorpion's tail. The hooks and blades clapped open and closed. Froid left grooves in the hard floor each time he clawed closer. Drool continued falling from his open mouth, glossing fangs and a long tongue.

"S-Surely there's still, uhm... C-C'mon, Froid! Snap out of it!" Shock knew nothing about Froid, but he was running out of options. For some reason, he couldn't open a clear transmission line with all the electrical activity here. Couldn't comm anyone for help. "Froid, Rung's... Rung did this to you! I'm not the enemy! I-It's Rung!" He smiled painfully. "You're a s-smart mech, Froid... Y-You can fight this!"

Froid slowed down. He raised his head, tilting it a little. Blinked curious yellow optics that looked glazed over and animalistic. Two tentacles swished lightly. He sat back, then, and watched Shock, intrigued.

Shock blinked. That... actually worked. Nonetheless, he wasn't going to jinx it. "Yeah! Yeah, Froid! You understand!" he cheered, shaking with adrenaline. He kept his distance. "I'm your friend. I-I can help you. I know some people--some people who can _fix_ you. Make you all better. W-Would you want that, Froid?"

Froid bowed his head, as if sad.

"We can save you, Froid, I promise!" Shock insisted. "You just... you just gotta..." Now, he had to make either one of the bravest or dumbest moves in his entire life. He willed himself forward, slowly holding a hand out to Froid.

Froid looked up, his optics dim. He didn't go to bite or attack.

"Whatta say?" Shock tittered. "Let's get that Rune; teach 'im a lesson. Together."

And, with a soft huff, Froid unhinged his jaw and bit down on Shock's entire hand. Shock screamed, beating at the cybervore's head for mercy. Froid dug his fangs into his wrist seam, severing cables and circuits, and with a few hard yanks and jerks, wrenched the hand free. Shock screamed, falling back; he looked at his wrist stump, energon and fuel gushing from three different major cables.

"You damn scrapfaced glitchbug!" Shock snarled. He charged, red-eyed and furious, at the cybervore. Froid met him halfway, pouncing up and on top of him. He knocked Shock on his back, Froid mounting him from above. He pinned Shock's arms down with his long claws, right through the metal and into the ground beneath. He bowed his head, opened his mouth, and--

"W-What are you doing!?" Shock cried, feeling the intense pressure on his chest. As if something was being pulled right out of his body. "S-Stop! Don't!" He gasped, watching plating on his chest buckle and bend, open and part like a blooming flower, exposing his insides. That pulling sensation felt like needles, shards of glass digging into his ember, yanking it from its chamber, and he cried fat beads of coolant.

"Stop it stop!" Shock pleaded. "Stop it!" He instinctively reached for something, only to grab one of the cybervore's tails. The hooks at the edges snapped closed and burrowed through his palm, then back out his upper arm. Shock screeched loudly.

"Ruh...ngh..."

Shock's vision faded, going in and out in blips and winks. But he heard Froid as he unlocked his jaw again, ember rising to float in the air.

"Sss... Rruhng..."

 _It's Rung?_ That was the last thing Shock thought before his mind fell into darkness and silence. The rest of his body followed. Soon, he was dead, and Froid just finished choking down his bright green ember. It fell into his tanks with a splash, joining one still digesting from a week ago. (Oh, poor, poor Animus.)

Froid licked his chops, savoring the taste of energon, oil, and residual ember energy on his lips. He continued tearing a wider hole in Shock's chest, nuzzling and nipping on wires for more of that spare energy. By the time he had his fill, he remembered what was expected of him.

Froid closed his mouth around Shock's throat. With one swift bite, lopped it off. He used his claws to tear his head open, cracking it like a shell to expose his brain module within. He split that apart, forcing himself not to give in and lick it. He crushed the two portions, shredding them into useless pieces. He continued cutting Shock open, right down the middle, dismembering limbs with his hands and tentacles, pulling him apart piece by piece. He ripped apart his torso; yanking and bending and twisting.

Soon, Shock was barely recognizable. His head utterly destroyed, his body in ruined pieces scattered throughout the engine room. Froid laid down to lick himself clean, lap up a few things here and there. It looked as if there'd been a bloodbath--a horrible fight, or a giant monster, or even an explosion.

Froid shook his head, splattering the nearby wall with energon flecked on his cheeks. He moved swiftly for the door. Watched, and waited.

"And you, of course, can do all this?"

Red Alert sneered, viewing the massacre on a security viewscreen with an easy smile. His fingers zipped along the keypads, typing in commands. The video feed recording the entire event began to shift and change, moving through the editing process. "I'll make it like Froid wasn't even there," Red Alert snickered proudly. He beamed up at Rung. "It'll be perfect."

Rung smiled back, hands folded behind him. He had been watching all this gory death and destruction unfold, never once looking away. "I owe you quite the favor, Red Alert," he said, and gently placed his hand on the security chief's pauldron. "You're my best patient."

Red Alert shuddered. "I--I can't wait."

Rung nodded. "I'll leave you to it then," he said, and casually strolled out.

\---

In the end, Tripodeca had been blamed for Shock's death.

It wasn't a mystery that he, Spoke, and Lockstock didn't like Shock or Ore. The two groups tended to clash with one another often. Not nearly as much after Ore passed. But now they figured Shock's time was coming. Red Alert had insisted it was Tripodeca, since he saw the mech fight with Shock earlier and then saw him later entering and leaving the engine room sometime after. Footage confirmed this. Tripodeca was livid--he insisted he was in his room during Shock's time of death, and that footage must have been of him when he checked on a bad generator two days ago. Still, with no alibi, a good motivation to kill Shock, and video evidence, Tripodeca was taken to the brig and would await punishment for killing a crewmate.

Of course the video footage had been doctored. Images and videos spliced from the past to create something plausible. Red Alert was skilled at editing footage, everyone knew, but they'd rather believe him than this annoying punk Tripodeca. Besides, Shock's brain was too damaged for Chromedome to give it a proper reading for the truth.

"It's not necessarily for spilling the engex, or his rude behavior, really."

Froid stretched out along Rung's legs, turning on his back. Rung happily stroked his belly and the two embers beneath. "I just," he sighed, sitting his full, new glass of Morobishi Gem aside, "really hate when people get my name wrong." He laid his head against Froid's mid-section, closed his optics. Froid curled around him, keeping a close watch on the door for anyone stupid enough to intrude.


End file.
